conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Celluro
Norman Jeri Celluro was the leader of the most popular political party recorded in Cortolowe history, and remained shredient (Earths equivalent of a "president") for 6 years during 1426 - 1432. He was known for his fair policies, well rounded management, and being able to sustain a strong and growing economy for his entire career as shredient. Norman Celluro was born in the town of Parringten in 1391, located along the coast of Heritel. He grew up in a family of politicians, following the footsteps of his father, Dyron Heed Celluro. Political Party Norman Celluro formed the "Global Party" the first political party that attempted to target the entire planet to unite its people. The Global Party eventually was responsible for reshaping the way governments worked in Cortolowe. After the Global Party was elected as the head government, Norman used his powers as shredient to change the voting system allowing all regions (regardless of their wealth) to vote for the lead government. At the time this was viewed as extremely radical, however other political parties soon came to approve of the idea, immediately putting it into action. Norman and The Global party were praised for their innovative and fair decisions, and eventually their voting system policy was what made them so popular amongst the people. The political party included the following politicians: Norman Jeri Celluro Patricia Celluro Melol Urner Wyatt Hunter Donne L. Thar Ublla Heath Ray Qall Marcus Opel Thyne Controversy & Issues In 1429 politician Ray Qall quit his position after alleging he was bashed over the head by Norman Celluro during a board argument with a bottle of wine. All of the Global Party members declined the event ever happened. Ray Qall was soon found to have become extremely depressed and unstable weeks before he made the allegations, and ended his life later that year. During 1427, just a year after Norman became shredient, his sister Patricia Celluro who had worked closely with Norman on his campaign fell ill and tragically died 5 months after being hospitalized. It has remained a mystery as to why she had died, and while there were many theories as to her death none of them have been proven. In 1431 Norman prevented what many experts predicted would be a serious economy crash. He was also recognized in having boosted the wealth of many regions and towns. Life Born in 1391, Norman Celluro is often referred to as a happy and friendly man, who inspired many throughout his career. His childhood was a decent one, his family being part of the higher class. In his teen years he was known as being quiet and generally awkward socially, rumored to have been struck by bullying regularly whilst in boarding school. At an older age he became a politician, and started the Global Party in 1421 at the age of 30. From the age of 36 up to his death in 1432 at the age of 41, he slowly became depressed mainly due to the death of his sister, but never let it effect his work life. Norman was never married, but chose not to make this information public in case it effected the popularity of his party. Death In 1432, months prior to his speech about uniting Nete and human people and stopping what was a growing amount of racism, a strong earthquake struck off the side of Terralindle causing mass destruction in Wenmoru where the speech was due to be held. Norman and his party were caught up in the disaster, and many of the Global Party politicians including himself were killed in the accident, among thousands of other people. The following in his party were tragically killed: Ublla Heath Norman Jeri Celluro Wyatt Hunter Melol Urner Norman was 41 years old when he died. Normans death and the disasters came as such a shock, that following the shifting of the land, a newly formed island was named after him. Out of the 8 politicians in the party, 6 of them had passed away within 6 years. This caused many conspiracy theories, some people strongly believing that the party was cursed. However, Marcus Opel Thyne proceeded to take over the party. Category:Individuals Category:Cortolowe